dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Pan Blasts Off
is the second episode of the Black Star Dragon Ball Saga and the second overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on February 14, 1996. Its original American airdate was February 12, 2005. Summary While Bulma, Videl and Gohan prepare a spaceship that will be used to retrieve the Black Star Dragon Balls, Pan gets upset at how the others view her as a child, as they believe that she is too young to go into space. During the construction of the ship, Pan wanted to help, but was turned down twice. While in the spaceship, Pan kicks a wall out of frustration, which causes one of the stabilizer jets to become loose. In the meantime, Goku is kidnapped by two men seeking to gain a ransom from a not-so-worried Bulma and Vegeta. Both men, however, are easily scared away when they figure out how strong Goku is. Meanwhile, Pan gets some advice from her grandfather as to how she can be treated like an adult. Gohan initially agreed to go with Goku, but Goten and Trunks were "drafted" into the journey to find the Black Star Dragon Balls instead by Vegeta, as he thinks they have gotten soft during the time of peace after Kid Buu's defeat. This means that Trunks will be relieved of his duties as the president of Capsule Corporation and Goten will be separated from his girlfriend, much to Goten and Trunks' dismay. Videl asks Gohan if he has seen Pan anywhere, and Gohan tells her that Pan is with Bulla, but Videl tells Gohan that Bulla is standing next to Vegeta as they both realize that Pan is nowhere to be found. As Goku, Trunks and Goten are about to get into the spaceship for departure with Chi-Chi wishing Goku good luck, Goten is distracted by a phone call from his girlfriend. While Goten is on the phone and is about to climb aboard the spaceship, Goku and Trunks enter the spaceship to discover that Pan has stowed away onboard. Pan activates the spaceship's engines and it blasts off, leaving Goten behind, though he is relieved as this means he can now spend more time with his girlfriend. As the spaceship leaves Earth, a small circuit falls off and lands at Bulma's feet, causing her to wonder fearfully about which part of the ship it belonged to. Major Events *Two criminals kidnap Goku to use for ransom. *Goku, Trunks and Pan head off into space to search for the Black Star Dragon Balls. Battles *Pan vs. Martial Artists Appearances Characters *Goku *Pan *Trunks *Goten *Gohan *Chi-Chi *Videl *Bulma *Vegeta *Mr. Satan *Bulla Locations *West City **Capsule Corporation *Goku's House Objects *Car *Capsule *Grand Tour Spaceship Trivia *This episode had the highest rating for the Dragon Ball GT series on Fuji TV, with a 19.7% rating share. *When Videl yells at Pan, her eyes are black. *When Trunks arrives at Capsule Corporation, Otokosuki, who faced Trunks at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament, is seen admiring him. *When Vegeta makes his first appearance in this episode, his hair is shorter than in Dragon Ball Z, but in the Perfect Cell Saga, he said that a Saiyan's hairstyle never changes. A possible explanation is that Saiyans' hair grows to some specific size, and does not get any longer. It is possible that Vegeta just cuts his hair in that time and did not let it grow back to normal size or shape by cutting regularly. *The two men who try to kidnap Goku resemble the Wet Bandits, Harry and Marv, from the 1990s . *In the FUNimation dub, Susan Huber replaces Kara Edwards as the voice of Videl. *In the Blue Water dub, Kristin Nowosad replaces Leda Davies as the voice of Bulma. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 2 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 2 (BDGT) pt-br:Pan Viaja na Nave Espacial fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 02 it:Pan parte per lo spazio aperto pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 02: Ja tu gram pierwsze skrzypce! Pan leci w kosmos!! Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Black Star Dragon Ball Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT